leopardfire2012_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrionplace
territory.]] Carrionplace is a Twoleg dump in the forest territories, called the North Allerton Amenity Tip. Description It is a part of ShadowClan's territory and during leaf-bare, it provides ShadowClan with food when the rest of their prey is scarce, though they have to be cautious about diseases spread by the rats living there. During The New Prophecy arc, it was supposedly destroyed along with the rest of the old forest. Book mentions In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Shortly after Yellowpaw becomes an apprentice, her mentor, Deerleap, takes her on a tour of the territory and they pass Carrionplace on their travels. Later, a hunting patrol is sent out to hunt rats at the Carrionplace. The cats hunt in pairs and Yellowpaw and Archeye are noted to catch a particularly large one. ''Tallstar's Revenge :Talltail finds a pile of stinking bundles, comparing its stench to Carrionplace. In the The Prophecies Begin arc ''Rising Storm :ShadowClan's leader, Nightstar, dies from severe sickness when diseased rats from the Carrionplace are brought to the fresh-kill pile. That is when it is discovered Nightstar never received nine lives from StarClan because Brokentail was still alive. His deputy, Cinderfur, also dies, and many of ShadowClan's cats get ill. Yellowfang says, shocked, that the elders knew the rats carried disease and must never be taken as prey. The disease had no known cure until Cinderpelt comes up with a mixture of herbs that seem to work and teaches Littlecloud how to make it. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise :When Firestar argues that the Clans must leave the Forest because of the shortage of prey and the destruction by Twolegs, Blackstar points out that his Clan, ShadowClan, is not in danger, as they can always find food at Carrionplace. However, Cinderpelt reminds Blackstar of the disease that almost killed him and killed many of the ShadowClan cats. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :In the guide of ShadowClan's forest territory, Carrionplace is described as an evil place where rats and disease lurk. In Raggedstar's profile, it is noted that he fought a violent battle with the rats at Carrionplace that kept them from bothering ShadowClan for many moons. His deputy, Foxheart, was killed in one of these battles with the rats shortly after Brokentail was born. The first ShadowClan medicine cat, Pebbleheart, realized that the rats who dwelt here were a source of infection. He himself, however, died of a rat-borne infection. The Ultimate Guide :During the introduction to ShadowClan, Blackstar mentions that Carrionplace had been a part of their territory that gave the cats rats to eat, and they had to learn to be able to detect whether the rats were tainted or not. On Raggedstar's page, it is mentioned that he had been made Cedarstar's deputy after his plan to trap the rats in Carrionplace had succeeded. On the page shared between Runningnose and his apprentice, Littlecloud, it is said that Littlecloud wanted to become a medicine cat due to Cinderpelt taking care of him and his Clanmate, Whitethroat, when ShadowClan's camp was infected with the Carrionplace Disease. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury'' : See also *Rat References and citations ru:Гниль pl:Miejsce padliny Category:Locations